Episode 8417 (3rd July 2014)
Plot Michael’s touched when Gail calls at his flat and gives him a new shirt for his first day at Street Cars. Nick summons Leanne into the bistro, citing staff shortages. He then asks David to find Michael's address for him. Lloyd worries that Andrea seems preoccupied but she tells him it's just exam nerves. Audrey's embarrassed when Nick loudly criticises Leanne's work in the bistro. She puts it to her grandson that he's being a bit hard on Leanne and he storms out. Kal worries about introducing Leanne to his mum, Yasmeen. Carla’s grateful when Sally helps out in the Underworld office. Nick and David turn up at Michael's. Nick threatens him, telling him to stay away from Gail and citing his own mental issues as a mitigating circumstance should he be arrested for carrying out his threat. Both Michael and David are shaken by his demeanour. Audrey shares her own worries about Nick's cruel behaviour with David. The factory girls are relieved when Carla announces she’s just secured a large re-order from Macnee's. Gail finds out that Michael's not turned up for work and promises to find out what's wrong. At the bistro, Nick deliberately knocks Leanne who spills drinks over Tim and Sally. He offers them their meal for free, docking the sum from a furious Leanne's wages. Steve is pessimistic about his exam results while Lloyd is puzzled when Andrea wavers over seeing him off on holiday. Having had enough of Nick's treatment of Leanne, Sally drags Tim out of the bistro. Leanne quits, threatening revenge. Gail refuses to leave Michael's flat unless he tells her what's going on. He tells her he needs more from her than she's willing to give and that it's best she stays away. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Michael Rodwell's flat, Newland Estate - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Unknown street Notes *This Thursday episode was shown at 8.30pm as there was no second episode in the same timeslot shown on Friday 4th July, due to World Cup schedules. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and David warn Michael not to turn up at Street Cars; Carla announces she has secured a large order for the factory; and Audrey sees Leanne being humiliated at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,060,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns